The Storm
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: After the Byakuran arc, Tsuna and three of his guardians are captured by a rival famiglia. It should be fairly cut and dry, but the Boss of the Renne has plans for a certain bomber, and Yamamoto might have something to say about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: I do love torturing dear old Gokudera.**

**Kuronue: So anyone with eyes noticed.**

**Yoru: I also love him with dear old Yamamoto. So here's one!**

**Kuronue: This is set after the Byakuran arc. This fic contains rape (both implied and graphic), yaoi, torture, and violence.**

Tsuna flinched violently as the sound of bone impacting flesh echoed in the rumbling train car. Bound as he was, he could only watch helplessly as one of their captors beat a chained Gokudera into immobility.

"Stupid shit. Don't know when ta give up, do 'e?" the brutish captor chuckled, pulling his fist back again. The second guard grabbed his wrist.

"Maybe not, but you have to stop beating the hell out of him, Brutus."

_Fitting,_ Tsuna thought wildly, testing the ropes around his wrists.

Yamamoto's wrists were tied to Tsuna's, blood trickling from a shallow cut on his forehead. The baseball player's eyes were fixed on Gokudera, whose hands were chained above his head to the ceiling of the car. The bomber hung limply, panting hard. Tsuna looked around for Hibari – there. Sleeping peacefully in a bunk bed due to the drug administered to him at their capture.

Captured by whom, Tsuna didn't know. He only knew that they had all met by chance at a sushi restaurant next to the train tracks: Yamamoto and Gokudera there already, Tsuna looking for Lambo, Hibari to rattle the owner for protection funds. The next thing Tsuna knew, they'd been attacked. It was so sudden that Dying Will mode hadn't even entered his mind before his hands were painfully twisted behind him and bound securely.

He was the first to go down; oddly enough, the second was Hibari. One of the attackers had grabbed him and shoved a cloth against his mouth and nose. From the scent, it had to do with sakura. This kept Hibari immobilized long enough for another attacker to inject some sort of sedative into Hibari's arm. The boy had been down in an instant and thrown over his captor's shoulder.

Tsuna sighed as he remembered that it had been the first time in days Yamamoto had been without his sword. In no time flat, Gokudera had been the only one still fighting. With guns pressed to the temples of his comrades, however, he had no choice but to put his hands up. Tsuna and Yamamoto were bound with ropes, but their captors were taking no chances with the bomber. He was strung up in chains as soon as they'd been manhandled into the train car. Submission was hardly Gokudera's method of choice, so as soon as the guns had been put away, he'd started fighting again. The result was that he now barely clung to consciousness.

"Who are you?" Tsuna finally asked, fighting to keep his voice from trembling. They looked like mafia, and so he figured they were after him. He'd at least act like a Vongola boss.

"Renne," the minimally kinder one answered, examining his fingernails.

"Well then, Mr. Renne…" Tsuna began, but the man cut him off.

"I'm not Renne. That's the famiglia," he snapped. Tsuna blanched – he hated being right.

"Well…um…what do you want with us?" he asked, voice wavering. Brutus laughed, leaning on Gokudera's shoulder and earning a wince.

"Whaddaya think? Boss wants ya, we come get ya. Takin' out all the other familglia, we are," he snickered, chucking Gokudera under the chin.

"Then why capture instead of kill?" Tsuna asked, afraid of the answer.

"Boss likes 'is servants," Brutus replied, taking out a lighter. Tsuna saw Gokudera's eyes widen slightly, but Brutus only lit a cigarette.

"Servants?" Yamamoto asked quietly, the first time Tsuna had heard him speak since their capture.

"Yeah. Humil'ation, ya know? Ain't that right, Marcio?" Brutus chuckled. Marcio nodded, reaching over to brush some of Hibari's hair out of his eyes.

"He'll like this one," he murmured. Brutus shook his head.

"Don't think so. That'n's too strong, ya know? 'E'll wanna test 'im out in th' labs. No, no, I'm thinkin' 'e'll like this'n." Brutus suddenly grabbed Gokudera's hair and yanked his head back hard, earning a strangled cry of pain. Tsuna felt Yamamoto moving behind him; the baseball player's wrists were struggling frantically with the ropes. Marcio approached Gokudera slowly, finger tapping against his own fleshy lips.

"You might be right there, Brutus. Strong, defiant, undeniably attractive. A challenge, but not an impossible one." Marcio smiled unpleasantly, and Tsuna took back anything he'd thought about the ugly man being kinder than Brutus. The Boss of the Renne wanted a personal servant, did he? Tsuna didn't see what being attractive had to do with that, but he supposed it was vanity.

"Don't you fucking dare," Yamamoto hissed. It was the first time Tsuna had ever heard him curse. What was he missing?

Brutus laughed again, jerking Gokudera's hair. The bomber hissed with pain, eyes shut tight.

"Awww, this yer boyfriend?" Brutus cooed. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"You let him go, you fucker." His voice was deadly calm, and Brutus let go of Gokudera's hair almost subconsciously.

"Such language comin' outta the mouths of babes," he snapped, approaching Yamamoto and raising a hand. Faster than Tsuna's eye could register, Gokudera's hands were fastened around his chains and he'd pulled himself up. His feet met Brutus' head, and the big man hit the floor with a crash. There was a long silence, broken only by the rumbling of the train. Gokudera had clearly used all of his momentary strength; he hung limply again, panting. Marcio stared at Brutus, who didn't move. Tsuna had no idea what to think or do.

"Takeshi…shut up…" Gokudera's voice was quiet and lacking its usual bite. Tsuna craned his neck to look at Yamamoto. The baseball player opened his mouth, and then shut it again without uttering a sound. Brutus finally pushed his considerable bulk up, cracking his knuckles.

"That's it. I'm breakin' somethin'," he snarled, but Marcio stepped in front of Gokudera.

"Two reasons why you won't. One, if you really think this is the one the boss will want, you can't be damaging him anymore. Two, even if he wasn't the one the boss will want, he's had enough." Marcio glanced at Gokudera, whose eyes were boring into Brutus'.

"Fine. We'll be home in an hour anyway, and I'll get ta see the Boss have at 'im," Brutus growled, leaving the car. Marcio looked down at Tsuna.

"Excuse him. He's a barbarian. We'll be right outside the door." He left as well, closing the door behind him. Yamamoto immediately began fighting his bonds again, eyes still fixed on Gokudera. Tsuna didn't know what the huge deal was, but clearly something big was going on. He let Yamamoto struggle for what felt like forever before asking.

"Guys, I know we have to get out, but wouldn't waiting until the train stopped be a good idea?" he asked quietly. Yamamoto's eyes flashed, scaring Tsuna just a little.

"Waiting until the train stops will be too late," he snapped, struggling harder. Tsuna sighed softly and started trying to help, but the knots were tight. Gokudera had finally let himself pass out a long time ago; Tsuna knew he'd only stayed awake as long as he had to keep Brutus from moving on to a new victim.

"Yamamoto…I don't understand why you're so…scared."

"Are you _stupid_, Tsuna? Their boss wants Hayato!"

"Yeah, but he wants all of us." Tsuna noticed that Gokudera and Yamamoto were referring to each other by first name all of a sudden, but stored it for future reference.

"You seriously don't get it? He wants a sex slave, Tsuna!"

Tsuna's blood ran cold as the train started to screech to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: And on to the next chapter!**

**Kuronue: Notes – Renne means reindeer in Italian, and Clausola is Italian for "Clause." Yes, he's a freak.**

Marcio and Brutus came in, followed by several other big men.

"Okay, I'll get th' silver," Brutus chuckled, unlocking Gokudera's chains and throwing the unconscious boy over his shoulder. Yamamoto growled low in his throat, and Tsuna thought he was going to break the ropes. He could feel the baseball player's blood on his hands – Yamamoto had struggled so much that he'd broken the skin on his wrists.

"Look at 'im. This'n must be 'is," Brutus laughed, patting Gokudera's bottom. Yamamoto's eyes flashed with what Tsuna could swear was red.

"I will kill you," he snarled, voice calm and yet feral. Brutus chuckled weakly and backed away, carrying Gokudera out of the car. The other men grabbed Yamamoto and Tsuna's arms, swiftly untying them. That was their first mistake.

Yamamoto was on them like a wild lion, kicking and punching without a care for his own wounds. Tsuna could only gape as they fell back, circling him carefully. He'd never seen Yamamoto so angry. More men came pouring out of the other cars as though on cue, joining the circle. Yamamoto put his fists up.

"Gaaaaah!"

Yamamoto's head swung around at Gokudera's voice in pain. Hands already cuffed behind him, Gokudera was being forced to stand on his tiptoes by Brutus, who had a hold of his hair again. A gun was shoved up against his throat brutally, and the cries of pain coming from behind his clenched teeth were enough to freeze the baseball player.

"They won't shoot him!" Tsuna yelled, but Yamamoto's temporary freeze was enough. The other men were on him, holding him down and cuffing his hands behind him. Tsuna closed his eyes tightly – that had been their only chance. There was a van waiting for them, and the four of them were tossed in the back. Tsuna tested his handcuffs, but they were tight and secure. He noticed that Hibari's hands were cuffed behind him as well, even though he was still unconscious. These Renne were taking no chances with the powerful Guardian.

Yamamoto was at Gokudera's side as quickly as he could shuffle over on his knees.

"Hayato!"

"Takeshi, I told you," Gokudera murmured, sighing softly. Yamamoto lay down beside him, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"You did, but I don't care! You're not a weakness!"

"Takeshi, you were fighting and you stopped because he had a gun to my throat when you knew he wouldn't kill me!" Gokudera was about to say more, but when the van started moving, he was rolled into the wall. Yamamoto, unable to stop himself, rolled on top of him.

"Fuck! Ow!" Gokudera hissed as Yamamoto landed on his wounds. The baseball player pushed himself off as quickly as he could.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Hayato! I just…I love you, you know? I knew he wouldn't kill you, but still!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as Yamamoto kissed Gokudera gently. He'd thought the bomber would try to pull away, but Gokudera's eyes slipped closed and when they parted, there was a distinct sound of mutual closure.

"Takeshi…"

"I couldn't let him keep hurting you," Yamamoto whispered, nestling beside Gokudera carefully so that he wouldn't roll on top of him. Tsuna was burning with questions, but he decided to let them wait until a better time. Yamamoto and Gokudera were now talking in low voices, staring into each others' eyes like there was no one else in the world, much less the van. As the van began to slow down, Tsuna heard Gokudera's voice get a little louder.

"You let them take me, and you don't fight. You hear me?"

"But…" Yamamoto's voice was plaintive.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself and the Tenth. He needs your protection way more than I do," Gokudera murmured, nodding at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded back mutely, remembering that Gokudera would in all likelihood be taken from them upon arrival. The bomber opened his mouth to say more, but the van doors were opened and they were all grabbed roughly.

"Blindfolds," Marcio ordered. Tsuna gritted his teeth as a black cloth was tied over his eyes. He let himself be dragged along more hallways than he could possibly count. He lost track of time as they went, but was eventually pushed to his knees. The blindfold was removed, and he found himself in what seemed to be a massive medieval throne room.

There were mounted reindeer heads all over the walls, staring lifelessly at him. He shuddered, trying to focus more on the lush red carpet and ornate throne directly in front of him. On the throne sat a very handsome, rather young man with curly blonde hair. The man clapped languidly, smirking in way that Tsuna did not like at all.

"Bravissimo, boys. You've brought me some fine catches here." He stood and approached Tsuna, who straightened up. He was going to look like a Mafia boss if it killed him.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his voice steady with courage he hadn't known he possessed.

"Alas, my name is not something I bandy around, but you may call me Clausola," the man chuckled, patting Tsuna on the head as though he were a small child. Tsuna saw with horror that the boss's eyes were already fixed on Gokudera.

"Is this one mine?" He went to the bomber, whose head was jerked back by his hair. Clausola smiled slowly as Gokudera's startlingly green eyes bored into his blue ones.

"Perfect. He's perfect," Clausola murmured, slipping his hands into the shoulders of Gokudera's open button-up shirt and sliding it down his bound arms. The bomber's eyes widened as Clausola's hands traced the contours of his shoulders gently.

"Stop it!" Tsuna snarled, struggling. Clausola only laughed and ripped open Gokudera's tank top without a word.

"My, my. Someone occasionally visits the gym." Clausola touched Gokudera's exposed chest, eyes flashing with lust. Gokudera's eyes were shut tightly, and Tsuna could see him shaking as Clausola's hands slid down his chest and stomach. Yamamoto was already losing it, fighting hard enough that he had to be held down by three men.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Tsuna yelled, eyes wide as Clausola's hands deftly flipped open the catch on Gokudera's pants. He was ignored as the other boss unzipped his friend's jeans and pushed his hand inside.

"Gah!" Gokudera arched, trying to move away from the invading hand.

"He is so perfect. I don't think I've ever been more pleased about anything in my life." Clausola's hand went around the back, gently groping Gokudera's bottom.

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM THE FUCK GO, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Yamamoto screamed, a fourth man having come to help restrain him. Clausola completely ignored the spectacle, so wrapped up was he in exploring his newest acquisition.

"Let's find out how you are down here," he sang. Tsuna couldn't see what he did, but Gokudera gasped loudly and then bit his lip hard.

"Hmmm? Not a virgin at all. A shame, but hardly a detriment to you." Clausola pulled his hand out of Gokudera's pants, putting a finger in his mouth as he went back to his throne. Tsuna looked over at Yamamoto, but the baseball player was hardly paying attention to him. His eyes were fixed on Gokudera, whose eyes were still tightly closed.

"Well, we all know where the beautiful silver is going," Clausola chuckled. There was a round of appreciative chuckles from the assembled men, and Tsuna felt sick.

"Please don't do this! Don't take him!" he begged, feeling very much like the child he was and less like a Mafia boss. It was all just too much.

"Begging hardly becomes us, Vongola Decimo. Now. You will go to the kitchens, and the fighter over there will go to the entertainment area. I hear you're an avid baseball player, Rain Guardian, and I'm excited to see you play."

"Not on your life, you fucker," Yamamoto hissed, not taking his eyes off of Gokudera. Clausola laughed.

"Oh, but you will. You'll see. Anyway, as for the unconscious one, he will of course be going to the arena. I've heard many tales of his fighting prowess." Clausola clapped, and the boys were dragged to their feet. Yamamoto fought his captors hard, but four men were too many for him. Tsuna felt himself being dragged to the left, but he could see Gokudera being pulled to the right.

"Seraph for the silver first, boys. Brutus did a number on him," Clausola called.

"HAYATO! HAYATO!" Yamamoto screamed, eyes wide.

"Takeshi! Take care of him!" Gokudera was dragged off, fighting as hard as Yamamoto. Clausola smiled widely and approached Yamamoto, who growled.

"Hayato, eh? Well, now I'll know what to call my beautiful prize. Would you happen to be his lover, by chance? Perhaps the one who stole his precious virginity from me?"

Yamamoto spat in his face. Clausola sighed softly, wiping it off with a sad look on his face. Without another word, he punched Yamamoto across the face. The baseball player slumped in his captor's hold, gasping.

"Another like that will break your jaw. I would watch myself if I were you." Clausola's voice had not lost its pleasantness, but there was an edge of steel. Tsuna could only watch the exchange, feeling like he was about to cry. Clausola turned to him.

"Now, young Vongola Decimo, I don't want you taking all of this too personally. I have the utmost respect for Vongola Nona, but I really just want to be rid of all of you. Don't worry about your Storm Guardian; I'll take the best care of him. Seraph is the best healer in all of the Mafia, and I'm just gentle as a lamb."

Judging from the blood trickling from Yamamoto's lips, Tsuna had doubts about that. But he just nodded, not sure what else to do. Clausola clapped again, and they were dragged away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

Tsuna rubbed his wrists, looking around the small cell. In the corner was a cot with a flat pillow and no blanket. There were no windows, no light, and no toilet. Yamamoto was banging on the bars and screaming, his voice starting to get hoarse as he threatened and cajoled. Tsuna decided it was time to make him stop before he hurt himself further.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" he yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulders. To his utter shock, there were tears pouring down Yamamoto's face.

"Hayato…he has my Hayato, Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered, dropping to his knees. Tsuna followed more slowly, not sure what to say.

"Y-yeah, but…Gokudera-kun can take care of himself, right? He'll be fine. He'll be fine, Yamamoto-kun," he murmured, hugging Yamamoto's shaking shoulders.

"He touched him…he's gonna rape him…Hayato won't be able to take it, not again! Tsuna, I've got to get to him!" Yamamoto sobbed, clutching Tsuna's shirt desperately.

"Again? But…I thought you…" Tsuna blushed, unable to finish the sentence. Yamamoto shook his head.

"Not yet. We've only been together two and a half months…we were gonna tell you at three," he murmured, looking up at Tsuna sheepishly. Tsuna forced a smile.

"It's okay. Now tell me what you're talking about, if it wasn't you."

Yamamoto looked away, shamefaced.

"Only Hayato, Shamal, Reborn, and I know that Gamma raped Hayato in that parallel universe three months ago. He did it in the name of torture, and sat Hayato down to apologize later. But…it's not like it didn't affect him, you know? Hayato was…pretty broken. I'd been shocked into unconsciousness, but I woke up halfway through and couldn't look away or move. Gamma had his tongue shoved down Hayato's throat, and Hayato was screaming but too weak to get away…it was horrible.

"I blamed myself, like I told you. I mean, we'd fought so badly before Gamma got there. I was so angry because Hayato was pushing me away right when I'd thought I was getting closer to him…I've wanted him for so long. Almost since I met him. He's just so…sorry. Sorry. Anyway, he was raped, and Hibari saved us. Afterwards, Hayato told me that he'd been pushing me away because I was becoming his weakness. He wanted to protect me, and in the end he was so sorry that he couldn't. Well, you know, you can't just let something like that go."

Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna again, tears still shining in his eyes. Tsuna nodded slowly.

"I understand. So before, when you were talking in the van, his 'I told you so' was that you'd become each others' weak spots?"

"Yeah. He fought me for a while, telling me that he couldn't stand for me to be used against him or vice versa, but I won in the end and we've been together ever since." Yamamoto smiled slightly, a shadow of his usual grin.

"He's so strong, Yamamoto-kun. He'll be okay," Tsuna murmured, smiling back. Yamamoto nodded, leaning back against the cell wall.

"Meanwhile, how are we going to get out of here?" he asked. Tsuna let out a silent sigh of relief; Yamamoto was at least partially normal again.

"I don't know. Reborn and the others will be coming after us, I know, but I don't have any idea how they'll find us." Tsuna sat next to Yamamoto, "Are they going to separate us too? I didn't even see where they took Hibari-san."

"I don't know, Tsuna." Yamamoto's eyes still had a faraway look to them, and Tsuna knew he was thinking about Gokudera.

"Yamamoto-kun, you actually love Gokudera-kun, don't you?" he asked after a moment. Yamamoto nodded.

"With everything I am," he replied quietly.

"We'll save him," Tsuna said firmly. Yamamoto nodded again, but Tsuna saw no change in his expression.

* * *

"YOU FUCKERS! LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" Gokudera fought as his captors shoved him onto a table and held him down. A large hand clapped over his mouth, reducing his angry curses to muffled shouts. Someone pinned his ankles as a pretty girl with long blonde hair and eyes the same color as Clausola's bent over him.

"Please stop struggling. I'm only going to heal you." Her voice was very quiet, as though she were terrified of Gokudera. The bomber's eyes only narrowed as her hands drifted over his exposed torso. To his surprise, the bruises littering his chest and stomach disappeared as she went.

"You'll have to remove your hand for me to fix his face," she murmured to the guard gagging Gokudera. The man reluctantly lifted his hand, poised to cover his mouth again if he started yelling. But Gokudera only watched the girl warily as she ran her hand over his cheeks.

"There. Good as new." She bowed.

"Lovely work as always, Miss Seraph," one of the guards said, obviously trying to get her attention. She giggled, a tinkling sound that Gokudera could have found enchanting if it weren't for his sexuality. The guards grabbed his arms again, dragging him off the table and out of the room. He went more quietly this time, his rage having simmered down a bit. Struggling was going to get him nowhere.

That train of thought only lasted about five minutes. Any ideas of going quietly screeched to a halt as they pulled him into a room and started stripping off his clothes.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, struggling hard as they cut off the rest of his tank top and removed his button-up. Shoving him to the floor, they efficiently took off his shoes, socks, and pants. Within minutes, Gokudera had been stripped to his boxers. For a moment, he panicked; however, panic turned into simple annoyance as he saw the bathtub.

"Well, shit," he muttered as they stripped off his boxers and threw him into the tub. He surfaced with a gasp, rough hands already rubbing him down. As they moved lower, he growled ferociously and kicked one square in the face. This only resulted in his hair being grabbed and someone shoving his face under the water.

He could feel the hands cleaning off his private areas as another pair kept him from breathing. He kicked and fought, but the hands wouldn't let up. He'd already had his anus violated once today, and his comfort was that they kept their fingers to themselves. Just as he thought he would pass out, the hands pulled him out of the tub and shoved him onto the floor. He coughed up water as the guards dried him off with surprisingly soft towels.

He docilely let them put a bar of baggy black pants on him – anything was better than being naked. He waited for a shirt, but none came. This slammed home what he was going to be used for, and he shuddered at the thought. But nothing could have prepared him for the collar being locked around his neck.

"Hey! No! Absolutely not, you sick fucks!" he snarled, trying to pull away. The hand fastened in his hair again to hold him still as the collar snapped closed with a final click. Gokudera cursed all the way to his tormentor's bedroom, where he was thrown unceremoniously onto the bed. No matter how hard he fought or what he threatened to do, it was useless as they took his cuffs off – only to pull his wrists above his head and chain them to the headboard of the bed.

Long after they'd gone, Gokudera struggled with his restraints. He knew that he was royally fucked, but he refused to give up.

"Takeshi…" he murmured as he fought, giving himself the ultimate motivation to struggle even as he broke the skin on his wrists.

"Takeshi, eh? Is that the Rain Guardian? Takeshi and Hayato. How it rings." Clausola's voice washed over Gokudera, sending a shudder down his spine as he recalled the feeling of the man's disgusting hands. He tried to stop his sudden trembling as Clausola's weight settled on the bed.

"Aw, you've gone and bloodied your wrists. After all the trouble my dear sister went through," the blonde man sighed, reaching up and stroking Gokudera's hair. The bomber snarled at him, yanking his head away angrily.

"Yes, yes, my pretty panther. But in the end, it's all about leverage, isn't it?" Clausola chuckled, sliding over Gokudera's violently shaking body.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Gokudera bucked, but Clausola held on gamely.

"Oh my, such language. You wouldn't want me to take it out on your precious Takeshi, would you?"

And in that instant, Gokudera knew that it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**Yoru: (throws Pokeball) Go! Kuronue! Warning Attack!**

**Kuronue: Kuro Kuro-NUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! This chapter contains rape!**

Clausola was not gentle. Gokudera only held out for a few thrusts before he started screaming. Gamma had been nothing compared to this man. Clausola was huge and much rougher than the other man, caring nothing for Gokudera's comfort and even trying to bring the pain. Tears stung at the corners of Gokudera's eyes as Clausola's release brought a violent ending thrust.

"Ohhh, you're so perfect," Clausola moaned, riding out his orgasm. Gokudera closed his eyes tightly and looked away, panting hard. Clausola pulled out and lay beside his new pet, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

"I knew you'd be good, but I hardly expected you to be quite so amazing. Your beauty is enough to earn my love, but you've surprised me with your…accessibility," he murmured, kissing Gokudera's neck softly. The boy only shuddered, wishing he could block out Clausola's voice.

"Speak to me, beautiful. Tell me about yourself." Clausola's hand stroked over Gokudera's stomach, gently feeling him.

"Fuck you," Gokudera hissed, trying to move away. Clausola sighed mockingly.

"No, my dear. Fuck you. And fuck your little baseball nut – literally - if you don't make me happy."

"…why are you doing this?" Gokudera whispered, keeping his eyes closed. Clausola smiled slightly, knowing he'd won.

"Because you're beautiful," he chuckled, burying his face in Gokudera's neck. Gokudera hesitated for only a second.

"…my name is Gokudera Hayato. I'm 15 years old, a second year in high school. I get A's in everything even though I look and act like a punk. I'm the right hand man of Vongola Decimo and my weapon is dynamite. I play piano. I have no parents left, but an older sister."

"More," Clausola purred, kissing Gokudera's neck lightly.

"I don't know what you want me to say, goddammit," Gokudera hissed, suppressing a shudder.

"Everything. I want to know everything about you." Clausola's hand slipped lower to Gokudera's inner thigh, rubbing gently; Gokudera couldn't stop a violent flinch.

"S-stop it…" he gritted out as the hand moved up again towards his groin.

"Stop it? But you belong to me, beautiful Hayato."

"I don't belong to you! I belong to Takeshi!" Gokudera snarled, slamming his foot into Clausola's stomach. Clausola fell off the bed with a "woof". Gokudera knew he'd made a mistake by letting his temper get the better of him, but he tried to use the opportunity to fight his restraints. However, he felt Clausola's hand in his hair, and then he was jerked back onto the man's hard shaft.

Gokudera screamed, eyes wide, as the thrusting began without a word spoken. Clausola's teeth sank into his neck, bringing stinging tears to Gokudera's eyes.

"You. Will. Not. Fight. Me." Every word was accented with a harder thrust; the sound of skin slapping against skin was palpable. Gokudera's throat gave out, turning his screams into raspy coughs as Clausola released into his body again. His rapist pulled out, yanking Gokudera onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"Now, Hayato darling. You should know better than to do something so stupid. I mean, really." He stroked Gokudera's cheek, tracing the tear tracks. Gokudera tried to pull his face away, but Clausola only held on.

"Let me go," Gokudera whispered, opening his eyes. Clausola smirked and leaned down, touching his nose to his captive's.

"Absolutely not." He forced their mouths together, shoving his tongue between Gokudera's teeth and viciously purging his mouth. Gokudera tried to bite, but his tormentor easily held his mouth open. Clausola's other hand traced over his pet's leg, pulling it up and around his waist. Gokudera's eyes widened as he felt his tormentor's fingers sliding into his entrance.

"You're full of me. How lovely," Clausola murmured into Gokudera's mouth, his fingers curling and uncurling inside of the boy. Gokudera used the chance to jerk his face away.

"Get your fucking fingers out," he rasped, trying to pull away. There was a horrible smile on Clausola's face.

"But if I did that, you wouldn't be able to feel this," he purred, his fingers digging deeper and stroking over Gokudera's prostate. The boy gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

"N-no…stop…" he whispered, eyes wide with horror as Clausola's fingers gave him pleasure that overrode the pain he was in from before, "Stop…stop it…"

"Ah, but you're enjoying it so much," Clausola chuckled, his other hand gently fondling Gokudera's hardening member.

"No…no, no, no, stop…" Gokudera thrashed, trying to throw his tormentor off and failing miserably. Clausola laughed softly, continuing his ministrations.

"Please…please, stop," Gokudera begged, closing his eyes tightly as he came closer to release.

"Say my name, and I'll let you finish yourself," Clausola purred, massaging a bit more roughly and dragging a throaty moan from Gokudera's mouth.

"N-no…won't…"

"Then deal with it." Clausola's fingers stroked harder, and he smirked as Gokudera started crying again.

"Takeshi…Takeshi…" he whispered as he released, feeling filthy and guilty.

"You weren't so hard to break," Clausola chuckled, pulling his fingers out and letting Gokudera curl up in a ball. The boy buried his face in his arms and wept, not even noticing Clausola get up and go to the shower.

"Takeshi…"

* * *

Yamamoto knew something was wrong.

"Besides everything," he muttered to himself, glancing over at Tsuna sleeping peacefully on the cot. It had taken much cajoling to get the Vongola Decimo to sleep, but Yamamoto knew he needed it. Yamamoto himself, however, could not have slept even if he'd been tired. His mind was on his Hayato and what he must be going through.

"Shit," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. Of all the days for him to leave his sword at home! He blamed himself for this much like he had for the Gamma incident. Tsuna was upset, but Yamamoto didn't think the boy really grasped the severity of Hayato's situation. Yamamoto had no idea what his boyfriend must be feeling, but if it was anything like after the Gamma incident, there would be tears and much mending if they ever got home.

Reborn had confessed to being shocked about how quickly Hayato had gotten over being raped the first time. He thought it had everything to do with Yamamoto being there for him, and Hayato had confirmed it once they'd gotten together. But Yamamoto couldn't be there now.

"Hayato, hang in there."

* * *

Hibari woke up to a cage.

"How irritating. I will have to bite someone to death," he muttered under his breath, banging a fist against the bars. He immediately fell backwards due to an electric shock. Growling under his breath, he sat in the middle of the floor and contemplated what to do next.

Those Mafia idiots that he most certainly did _not _associate himself with were going to be no help. His tonfas were of course gone, and he was locked in an electricity-fortified cage. Plus, these captors knew his weakness to sakura. He felt around his pockets even though he knew his cell phone was gone.

"Someone is going to die," he snarled to himself. He felt helpless, much like the time that the Mukuro bastard had beaten him up and imprisoned him. He growled low in his throat as he recalled the feeling of knowing that no one was going to come help him; it had been pure luck that the stupid bomber had heard him singing. This time, no one would hear him.

He knew that Dino would come after him, but he had no idea how the blonde would know where he was. Dino had been somewhere in Germany when the capture occurred, but after a day or two without a phone call or text, the Mafia boss would know Hibari was missing.

He didn't _really _want Dino to come anyway – he could take care of himself.

_But at least he would be reinforcements_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

Clausola woke Gokudera with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"Takeshi?" The bomber's eyes opened blearily, not quite taking in his surroundings.

"And when I say no, how will that make you feel?" Clausola purred, stroking Gokudera's side. The boy shot up, or would have if his hands had not still been chained to the headboard of the bed.

"You fucker!" Gokudera hissed, wincing as the manacles cut into his reddened skin. His captor only chuckled, sitting up and sliding off the bed.

"What kind of clothes would you prefer?" he asked, going to a small wardrobe in the corner.

"I don't want any clothes from you!" Gokudera yelled, anger overcoming his reason.

"That can be arranged."

The silence was palpable as Gokudera realized that he'd asked to be naked. Sulking, he lay back down and curled up in a ball.

"Plenty of them," he murmured.

"How about…this?" Clausola held up a leather jacket and dark red tank top to go with the pants on the floor. Gokudera shrugged, nodding.

"Good, good. After all, we can't have you looking shabby. Perhaps a shower would also help your look." Clausola clapped his hands, and the burly men from before appeared as if by magic. Gokudera didn't struggle as they unclipped his chains from the headboard and carted him off.

* * *

Yamamoto looked up as the door to their cell block opened.

"Which one's the Vongola Rain kiddo?" Brutus' voice echoed down the hall, and Yamamoto shrunk backwards. Tsuna grabbed his hand tightly, gulping.

"Oh, I don't know, Brutus. He might be in here with the Vongola boss," Marcio drawled, stopping at their cell. Brutus grumbled under his breath as he unlocked the door, but he apparently dared not cross Marcio. Yamamoto braced himself to attack as soon as the door was open, but Marcio's voice returned.

"I have been asked to inform you, before you do something stupid, that if Brutus or I retain damage from this little outing your sweet lover will be compromised."

Yamamoto froze. He had no doubt that Clausola would hurt Gokudera for his lover's insolence. Brutus grabbed Yamamoto by the hair and dragged him out of the cell; the boy clutched the bigger man's hand to try and alleviate the pressure as he was pulled out of the cell block. He was shoved into a locker room, where a group of boys around his age were milling around putting jerseys on.

"This one is yours." Marcio gestured to a locker with a number 80 on the tag.

"80? Why is the number so high?" Yamamoto asked, touching the tag.

"We don't want anyone to have the same number, do we? Not even after it finally kills you."

"What does?" Yamamoto turned around, but Brutus and Marcio were already halfway down the hallway, heading towards the door. Neither answered him, but a boy approached and tapped his arm.

"Baseball. We have to play," he whispered. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"Okay…why would that kill us?" he asked.

"Play every day, as long as he wants. If we get tired and stop…it hurts." The boy's voice was still quiet, and Yamamoto was having a hard time hearing him.

"What hurts?"

The boy opened Yamamoto's locker. Inside were a pair of pants, a jersey, pads, and a cap, all in Yamamoto's size. On top of the neat pile, however, was something that chilled Yamamoto to his core: a collar, harmless looking, with a nameplate that read "80 – Yamamoto Takeshi." Slowly, Yamamoto turned to look at the smaller boy to see that he was wearing a collar that said "68 – Charles Fraser."

"Charles?" he asked slowly. The boy nodded, touching his collar.

"If you don't play, it hurts."

"Then why do you put it on?" Yamamoto asked, reaching out to take the collar off. Charles backed away, pointing at a spot above Yamamoto's head. Turning, Yamamoto cursed softly when he saw a security camera.

"If we don't, they make us. But…you have more at stake, don't you?" Charles whispered. Yamamoto reached into the locker and took out the collar, placing it around his neck.

"Too much," he murmured, clasping it shut.

* * *

Reborn paced Tsuna's room.

"This is unacceptable. Four of our members are missing, possibly dead. No leads, no witnesses, no evidence or even signs of a struggle anywhere in the city. I've sent messages to every famiglia friendly with the Vongola, and not one has replied with any kind of help."

Lambo nodded, sucking on his thumb. For once, he was calm – he knew there was something horribly wrong.

"What's odd is finding no struggle. Clearly, someone has a great cleanup team," Bianchi murmured, stroking her chin in thought.

"So…we find out who has the best cleanup team and work from there?" Reborn's mind was a blur.

"I'll get right on it."


End file.
